


Intentions

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jon Snow, Bisexual Robb Stark, Cousin Incest, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Making Out, Mentioned Sansa Stark, Minor Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Jon tells Robb why he's really going to Castle Black.





	Intentions

Jon Snow shouldn't have Robb Stark's tongue in his mouth, and Robb Stark shouldn't be doing this. They've been doing this since age 13. Since Robb's 13th name-day. Theon saw them. Of course he never told anyone. 

'You don't have to leave,' Robb said, between kisses. His blue eyes filled with sadness. 'I have to,' Jon lied. He didn't wanna leave. Sansa or Robb. Sansa. The woman who'd be his queen someday. An 11 who he was lusting after. Then again, he already saw himself going to the Seven Hells for this. Robb had said that they were. 

'Promise, you'll visit,' Robb said, his forehead pressed on Jon's. 'I will,' Jon promised. 'Can I tell you something?' He asks Robb. 'What?' Robb asks, wrapping his arms around Jon's body. 'The reason I'm leaving,' He said. 'is because I feelings for both you and Sansa,' Robb wanted to punch him. Being her older brother. But he knew Jon loved her. And Sansa loved him.   


'Well,' Robb said, tears welling in his eyes. Today Father and their sisters left. 'Well, write her a letter,' 

'I could. But will she get it?'

'Yes, she will, I promise,' Robb said. Jon started walking out of the room. 'Write one to me also,' Jon winked. 

  


  


  



End file.
